Shifting Gears
by AmnisiacSeychelles
Summary: Overwatch AU. Blackmarket mechanic Souda Kazuichi is stated awake by an Overwatch raid. Can he escape with his freedom intact. Or will a mysterious Overwatch agent be his undoing? Pre-SouSonDam


Peko Pekoyama was without a doubt was the scariest woman Kazuichi had ever encountered in his life. Nothing he had ever assembled could match her controlled movement and killing power. She examined each of his wares with a cool emotionless stare, one that seemed to be cataloguing every tiny scratch on the merchandise. She held up one eye implant and pointed to a tiny silver button on its side "What function does this button give access to?" She asked in a clear, stoic voice.

"Oh, that?" Kazuichi managed to splutter out, eyeing her enforced steel, electrical rigged katana with the caution it deserved. "That makes it, uh, shoot out lasers."

That got him a raised eyebrow, although he hoped it was one of amusement or confusion, rather than annoyance. "Lasers." She repeated dully.

"Uh yeah. Hey maybe you should try this one instead, it has a night vision function."

He couldn't read her expression or body language, so he had no idea what she'd thought of his suggestion. His feet itched, wanting to get as far away from the hitwoman as he possibly could. It felt like an eternity to his scattered nerves before Pekoyama gave the smallest of nods.

"I shall take the night vision implant. If it proves reliable you will receive you check by Monday." She stated, taking the implant Kazuichi had pointed to from its place in the briefcase. Honestly he couldn't care less about getting paid. Not crossing paths with Pekoyama again was a much more welcome outcome.

The swordswoman pocketed her purchases into her long black trench coat. She turned on her heels and walked out of the small, private alleyway. Kazuichi waited until her footsteps melted into the usual hustle bustle of the Nightmarket before he let himself breath.

What had he'd been thinking! Sure he was no stranger to the Nightmarket dealers, who would gladly trade their own mothers in for a profit. Sure he had done past dealing with the Nightmarket customers who'd no doubt used his implants, torrents, and machines to commit crimes and wreak havoc. It was never his first choice in careers, but a guy's gotta make a leaving somehow. But the Kuzuryu clan? They were said to be the biggest organized crime family in Asia. If he had misspoke, or did something that made Pekoyama think he'd be a problem… Well he'd be gone and the only person who'd care would be his landlady, wanting her money. From now on he was going to be screening his orders a bit more carefully.

With trembling legs and an exhausted disposition Kazuichi managed to drag himself back home. Once there, he barely managed to throw himself on his futon before passing out.

He woke up sometime later to a rumbling noise and a black sky. The blinking lights of his bedside clock read 11-forty five.

The rumbling noise that had awoke him rung again. This time it was louder and more savage sounding.

A loud banging shock his door.

"Raid!" a shrill voice shrieked from the hall. "Overwatch is raiding us!"

Kazuichi felt his blood run cold.

Overwatch. The biggest peacekeeping group in the world. Recruiting the best of the best from multiple different countries. There was talk that to enter, you had to fight 20 Bastion units with nothing but a hunting knife and a revolver with five bullets. The news proudly proclaimed how they had blasted people out from tons of rumble, how they took down the 50-foot tall Rouge Ominic. How if they just looked at their target it was as good as dead. And now they had come for the Nightmarket…

It shouldn't had come as such a big shock. Every nock and cranny practically screamed "illegal dealings". Heck, Kazuichi had seen someone dealing in live ominics in the lobby of his apartment building (poor omnics,). Yet, this place was the best home he'd ever have.

He took in a shaky breath and stood up. Time to act now, dwell on past later. After all, he wasn't exactly a blameless floater. Better to skip out while Overwatch grabbed the big fish.

The large clunky truck that stood near the apartment entrance soon found itself without a lock. A handgun, two portable turrents, and his best launcher, along with a backpack full of ammo and explosive went into his travel worn backpack. It would have been nice to bring some of his other creations-the bigger turrents especially- but they would just slow him down. Maybe he come back for them if the place was still standing.

Blaring screeches and loud boom split the night as Kazuichi made a dash for the docks. Firefights were breaking out everywhere, familiar shops smashed in, and streets lined with debris. He'd barely avoided walking in on a fight barely two blocks from his apartment, a local "protection gang" ganging up against a lone Overwatch agent. It was painful to watch-for the gang. The glowing red eyes of the agent, as well the way he swiftly and precisely aimed his duel pistols was sight Kazuichi prayed he'd never seen again. A member who had to be a least twice the agents height was kneeled over, clutching his leg and crying. The Overwatch agent shock his head in apparent disappointment, reaching for the handcuff on his wrist. He paused in his movements, and looked over his shoulder. Kazuichi ducked out of sight and ran as far away from the area as fast as his feet could take him.

The docks weren't that far away now, he could smell the saltwater. Just a little farther and he could hitch a ride out of this collapsing wreck. Just a little farther and he could rest. Just a little farther and he would be safe…

Kazuichi turned the corner and was nearly run over by six burly men in overalls and sailors caps. He screeched and ducked behind a nearby trash can, heart in his throat. The men kept running, not paying him any attention. One looked back over his shoulder and Kazuichi caught sight of three criss-crossed lines on his check, the symbol of a well-feared smuggling group. But if they were fleeing this way…

A girlish giggle came from behind him. Kazuichi whirled around and spotted exactly what those men were afraid of. A graceful figure was slowly making her way toward him, steel armor clicking underneath a floral kimono. She twirled a naginata in her hands and Kazuichi found himself transfixed by the weapon's graceful movements. Then she stopped her movements and pounced. Kazuichi jumped back with all the strength in his shaky legs. The naginata embedded itself in the pavement, the surrounding cement cracking around the stricken area.

"Aww you dodged." The woman whined. "Too bad, I was hoping to have some fun during this stupid assignment." She stood up and yanked her weapon out of the ground. Light bounced of her helmet visor and Kazuichi could see his own reflection in the shiny plastic. Wait, He was in her view, that meant that she was gonna try to attack again!

Kazuichi took off, attempting to leave the crazy kimono woman behind him. Unfortunately he could still her laughter in his ears, so he couldn't have created as much distance as he'd like. Damnit all! He just wanted out of this Hellhole.

A loud bang came from behind, and Kazuichi found himself blasted off his feet. He hit the ground hard and felt the wind rush out of him. What the hell? Don't tell him his purser carried a blaster up her sleeve? Gingerly, he made his way to his feet. There was a loud protest from his ribs, he must've bruised or cracked them. He looked up toward his path and…Oh shit he'd escaped the frying pan by cannonballing directly into the fire.

A least eight armed figures stood in the Central plaza of the Nightmarkert. Two of them were Bastion units Kazuichi himself had been payed to rebuild. Another three could be identified by their chains and studs to be members of the Deadlock gang, who'd bartered with him to get their weapons repaired. The final two were Overwatch agents: A young woman with angel wings and staff who was leaning over a collapsed bundle of armor and cloth, along with a figure in green and gold lion shaped armor who shielded her from the hostile forces surrounding them. None of the fighters had noticed Kazuichi yet, which was fortunate for him. He could just slip away from this slugfeast, and find a way out of the Nightmarket. This fight had nothing to do with him.

One of the Deadlockers gave out a loud hyena-like laugh, shooting a modified gun directly into the air. Instread of a bullet, the gun shot small silver disks that scatter everywhere. Once the disks hit the ground they exploded with a loud bang and brilliant flash. Kazuichi blinked back stars from his vision, biting back nausea. That attack had come too close to the cover he was squatting under. The lion warrior had their arms crossed over their face to protect their vision, while the winged woman had huddled closer to the fighter for cover. Another of the Deadlockers grinned and raised his hand. The Bastion units lit up and whirled to life at his gestures, closing in on the two agents.

"Tsumiki you need to get out of here." Ordered the steely, calm, and surprisingly feminine voice of the lion warrior.

The wing woman-Tsumiki- looked taken aback by her words. "What? I c-can't just leave you two here! Your Ammo supplies are low and Tanaka is still unconscious. You won't make it!"

"The team needs you!" The lion woman insisted. "You are the best medic Overwatch has. And do not fret about me. I will not die easily."

Tsumiki didn't seem convinced, but the feathers on her wings glowered pink and the field doctor shoot into the air like a Jetstream.

"Thank you Mikan." The warrior said softly. Then she turned to the one of the approaching Bastions and opened fire. Small heat seeking missiles were launched from openings that emerged from her armor, obliterating one of the Bastions. Sadly the other Bastion unit only took two hits and had begun to shift into turrent form, the heavy machine gun pointed at the lioness. She responded by firing rocket boosters at full blast, tackling the turrent and disabling the gun.

Holy shit, that woman was amazing. Kazuichi could feel his jaw dangling open. He'd never seen anyone give the Deadlock gang such a beat down. Honestly it was exhilarating to watching. Not to mention satisfying to watch the thugs that had terrorized his work shop every time they were in town look so damn scared. Her armor was beautiful as well, shiny and well-oiled. And the firing power on that thing was amazing. Although it be a problem if that beauty really was out of ammo, since it looked better suited to fire and flight tactics that melee combat. And know that he looked at them, the man who signaled the Bastions didn't look that worried.

The Bastion signaler-presumably the leader-stepped forward, clapping his hands together the pushing them forward. The popgun Deadlocker's face shifted from a shocked gasp to a wicked grin at his leaders signal. He aimed the gun at the space between the warrior and the destroyed Bastion. The warrior looked up at the bang of the gun, what little face she showed morphing into a panicked expression. In a graceful pounce, she leapt between the oncoming fire and the fallen figure behind her.

The flashbangs hit her head on, causing dents in her armor and shattering her helmets visor. She collapsed to one knee, gasping for breath. Her now exposed blue eyes glared in defiance at the Deadlock leader. He gave out a smug grin in response. The final Deadlock member, who had remind quiet almost the entire fight, charged forward. She swung her mace at the lioness, catching in the gut. A crackle of electricity could be heard, as well as a pained cry from the warrior.

Kazuichi tore his eyes away from the fight. He had to move now. At least, that's what he tried to tell his shaking limbs. He had to go, if they stayed they would come after him after they finished… He swallowed the bile rising in his throat. After they finished her off. But those two people didn't have to die. After all, he was armed, and quite well at that. And they needed a hero, just like he did back before he started running.

He shook his head violently at the thought. Now was not the time to bring up his past. Now was the time to quietly slip away and see if the docks were safe. Besides he was no fighter. She was stronger then he'd ever be. She'd taken down those two bastion units after all. Not to mention she was an _Overwatch_ agent. Everything would be alright. He allowed himself to peek out at the fight, mostly for reassurance.

It was not going well. The female Deadlocker clearly held the upper hand, whipping her mace in all directions. The lioness was purely on the defense, attempting block the maces strikes with her armored gauntlets. Burns and scratches from failed attempts littered the surface of her armor. Once in a while the lioness would gain a good stance and was able to deflect the majority of hits. But the Deadlocker would just aim her attacks at the unconscious figure, throwing the lioness off her pattern.

It was clear the fight was ending. The lioness was clearly tiring and her opponent showed no signs of slowing. A well-aimed blow sent her flying. She landed in a crumpled heap, her movements slow and small. The Deadlocker brawler stood over her mace thrown casually over one shoulder. She looked toward the group leader and he flashed her a thumbs up. She grinned and raised her mace in a killing blow. But before she could bring her weapon down she froze. Seizures grasped her form and her mace slipped from her hands. She collapsed to the ground, electrical burn dead center on her back.

And Kazuichi stood, holding the smoking gun that brought her down.

Damnit what had he been thinking! All three remain sets of eyes were squarely on him now. He was so dead!

The flashbang Deadlocker let out a feral screech, leaping out at Kazuichi. The mechanic ducked and pressed the trigger in a panic, shooting out and electrical pulse. The pulse caught the gangster square in the back, knocking him right into the trash pile Kazuichi had been hiding in. He slumped over, unconscious.

Kazuichi released a breath he didn't realize he has been holding. His legs felt shaky and his vision was being to blurry. Adrenaline was starting to drain out of his system. Part of his brain wanted him to get out of the fight and find somewhere safe. Another part wanted to collapse on the ground and sleep. The major part however wanted to know if the lioness and her comrade were going to be okay.

"Look out!" called the lioness from behind him somewhere. Kazuichi started to turn toward the sound of her voice, but a fist smashed into his face.

The blow knocked him straight to the ground. Kazuichi released his hold on his blaster in order to better protect his face. He curled in on himself. If he didn't fight back it would be over soon. Screaming and running would just make him madder.

Dimly he's aware of a woman yelling. Wait, that can't be right, his dad never hired any female mechanics. The punches and kicks raining down on him have stopped. He risked opening his eyes.

He was lying on hard paved stoned. There was a woman in lioness amour, tackling a Deadlock gangster to the ground. Kazuichi felt himself jerk back into the present, as if on a bungee cord of shitty situations. He glanced at his now-exposed hiding place, wondering if it would be a viable solution to hide under the cackling Deadlockers form. At the very least he could steal the flashbang launcher. Kazuichi cautiously glanced over his shoulder.

The Deadlocker has gotten hold of Kazuichi's blaster, and used it to separate himself from the lioness's attacks. Luckily the lioness's amour protected her from the brunt of the blast. Unluckily she was already exhausted and injured, so the blow caused her to stumble dangerously.

"Hey." Kazuichi tried to yell. It came out as a bizarre mix of a cough and squeak. "Take this." He aimed the flashbang gun.

There was a click of a trigger and the rattle of and empty barrel. Kazuichi felt his stomach plummet. The Deadlock man grinned, a glued together mash of broken teeth.

A loud bang.

Kazuichi felt his body numb, the world turning into a glowing orange soup. Then everything went black.

The first thing he's aware of as he comes to is the sensation of softness. It's warm and comfortable and he can't remember the last time he's been the peaceful. It felt like forever since he bolted from his futon into the hellish night. He let himself stretch out, feeling the soft sheets against his arms and the cold metal against his wrists…

Wait.

He opened his eyes. A sterile white hospital room came slowly into focus. A heartrate moniter was the only medical device attached to him, it's slowly beeps the only sound in the space. Kazuichi shallows a rising scream and looks down. Both of his wrists are attached to the bedframe by a set of metallic handcuffs.

Kazuichi felt his scream erupted from his chest, bulldozing any rising reason. He yanked at the cuffs, but the held firm. He couldn't run, he couldn't escape _, he couldn't breathe couldn't breathecouldhereanythingoverthescreamingandthemoniterandthemurmerofasoftvioce_.

The cuffs suddenly came loose, causing Kazuichi to tumble backwards into his pillow. A man was standing above him, a pale figure dressed in black robes and a long scarf. He stared-or possibly glared-at Kazuichi with a focus that made the mechanic squirm.

"Are you all right now? The stranger asked, his voice deep and calm. Kazuichi looked down at his hands to avoid the intense gaze of the other man. His wrists were rubbed raw, and bruises were forming form his struggle to escape his bonds. There was some swelling on his right side, and his sightline was blurry. Kazuichi raised a cautious hand to his cheek.

Touching his injured eye brought the memories of the past 12 hours down on him in a waterfall of pain, fear and exhaustion. He slumped against the pillows, drained. He closed his eyes, but he was too jumpy to fall asleep again. Instead he opted to sit up, on guard for any new threats.

The pale skinned stranger fidgeted with his scarf, as if he was just as uncomfortable with the situation as Kazuichi was. The fabric gave a squeak, and a small furry head came out of its depth. Then another, and another, and before long four small hamsters were crawling over the stranger's head and shoulders. Kazuichi found himself smiling in spite of his exhaustion and tightly wound nerves.

"Bear witness to my minions. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction of Gundham Tanaka have the power to banish the poisoned thought of all who ally on the side of the night. I see you have been affected as well. We might forge an alliance yet."

Kazuichi stared blankly at the stranger, apparently named Gundham Tanaka. His words had sounded like Japanese, but nothing he had said made any reasonable bit of sense. And he was smirking, as if he was proud of his stranger ramblings. But whatever, not like Kazuichi hadn't run into odder types before when working.

Speaking of. "Hey. You're with Overwatch right?" He asked the stranger.

Tanaka nodded, a short movement carefully practiced as to not disturb his furry companions.

"Am I under arrest?" Kazuichi asked, chest tightening as the words left his mouth.

A brisk knock on the door interrupted whatever the stranger was going to answer with. A man in an official seeming white suit came in, the sound of his polished shoe's matching Kazuichi loud heartbeats. A woman in a military suit followed, a silent but commandeering presence. The room was suddenly very stuffy and over cramped. If Kazuichi was dreaming, now would be a great time to wake himself up.

The suited man brought up a slick tablet and began speaking, his tone clear and flat as if being near Kazuichi was a waste of his precious time. "Kazuichi Souda." The mechanic flinched at the sound of his full name. The official continued: "Age 19, Nationality Japan. Resident of the mechanical Jabberwock Island, aka the Nightmarket. Taken down by Overwatch agent Seiko Kimura, via sleeping dart. Found engaged in combat with a high ranking member of the deadlock gang. Wanted on multiple charges of weapon dealing, advoiding arrest, and theft." He looked up from his tablet and straight at Kazuichi eyes cold. "Is this your man, Princess Nevermind?"

Princess? That woman next to the suited man was royalty? Holy crap what'd he do to piss her off? He aimed a cautious glance in her direction. She met his eyes with her own, a pale blue fire instantly recognizable as the lioness warrior from back in the Nightmarket.

She turned toward the suited man. "Indeed Sir Munakuta. If it was not for the intervention of Mr Souda both I and Officer Tanaka would be dead." Her voice was clear and confident, not leaving room to argue.

The suited man, Munakuta looked Kazuichi up and down critically. "Why is he unrestrained?" he asked sharply.

Kazuichi had almost forgotten about Tanaka, so the sudden movement on his left made him jump. The man raised his hand, a gesture seemingly done to grab the attention of the room.

"Souda was gripped by an enormous field of negativity. Had I not undone the chains feeding that energy, catastrophe would have fallen."

Munakuta's eyebrow drew skywards. He was the picture of a man who Had Enough Of This Shit. The princess though nodded, a thoughtful expression on her fair features.

"Thank you, Gundham. I am forever grateful for your expertise in the dark arts"

Munakuta rubbing small circles on his head, as if banishing an oncoming headache. "You're too linnet with him." He told the princess."

"He knew what he was doing." She responded, not bothering to look back at the official.

She approached Kazuichi, taking a seat at the foot of his bed. "Kazuichi Souda." She began her voice gentle but firm. "I will not coat candy on the facts. There is enough outstanding evidence and charges against you to send you to prison for a long while. You have worked as an accessory to some really nasty people." She paused as if waiting for a response, Kazuichi clutched the hospital blankets in his fists and kept his head down. If he didn't kept silent things would get worse. He had enough scars from his old man to learn that much.

Princess Nevermind continued on. "However, you did interfere in a gang fight, saving both me and Gundham. I saw you back there. You had a chance to run and you never took it." A strand of platinum blond hair fell out of her bun. She tucked it behind her hair with flick of her wrist and Kazuichi caught site of screws and gleaming metal. Her arm was mechanical.

She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "You have a very interesting record. You lived with your dad until you were seventeen. You started thefts starting at age fifteen. When those failed you stowed away on the nearest bullet train out of your home village. You got caught then as well, but you were let off because the station master felt the guards were being too rough with you. Only it wasn't the guards that caused those bruises was it?" Kazuichi felt himself flinch away from her. The room felt as if it had gotten ten degrees colder.

She took one of Kazuichi's bruised hands into her own. "I believe there is good in you Souda. You may have had a rough past, but a person is not defined by their past. Besides, some special to me once told me that even the most dangerous of beasts can be better tamed by a gentle hand."

Behind him Tanaka lets out a cough. Kazuichi glanced his way, trying to take his mind off the princess's gloved hands and true words. The hamster tamer had bundle his face in in his scarf, but failed to hide the deep blush that spread to the roots of his dark hair.

"Souda, look at me." The princess ordered. Kazuichi glanced toward her hands again, back stiff. "Look me in the eye Souda." She said curtly. Trembling slightly the mechanic lifted his gaze to meet with the princess's. Her eyes were gentle and when she spoke her voice was warm. "I'd like you to work with Overwatch. If you accepted my offer you'd gain a pardon for your crimes in exchange for you service."

Kazuichi gulped. "And i-if I refused?" he asked. He could guess the answer but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Then you would be placed under arrest." She answered, confirming his fears.

He could join up. He'd rather join up then go to prison. A guy like him wouldn't last a day in the clink. There was however, one big problem with that idea. "I can't fight. I beat those gang members on pure dumb luck."

"And surprise." Tanaka piped up. "Surprise was an agent in their downfall."

"Gundham, please be silent" the princess ordered. The cloaked man retreated into a corner of the room.

"I understand what you're worried about." The princess said, turning back to Kazuichi. "And we will not force you on the frontlines. Overwatch is a peacekeeping group. Our job is to make the world safer. I've seen your work. I'm sure a man with your mechanical talent could be put to use somewhere else."

At this point Kazuichi was convinced he was hallucinating. Nothing this good had ever happened in his short miserable existence. This woman must be a goddess sent from heaven.

"Well?" she prodded. "What is your answer?"

"I'll do it!" He said, without a trace of hesitation.

The princess gave him a big warm grin. "I'm happy to hear that. Welcome to Overwatch."

Munakuta stepped forward, clearing his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but I'd like to clear things up. Firstly, as an organization Overwatch will be keeping a close eye on you. Do anything we consider crossing the line and you'll be sitting tight in a nice jail cell. Secondly, you responsible for him princess. His actions reflect on you."

With that he turned on his heels and left, although not before Kazuichi caught him mumbling about 'Damn Ishimaru and Oowada' and 'making this acceptable.' He hoped he wouldn't have to encounter him very much.

The princess smiled sheepishly. "I apologize for Munakuta. He's usually not that cold. He works as our diplomat, helping with the political side of our job. I work with him a lot in relation to matters of my country."

There was a squeak, and a hamster appeared on the princess's shoulder.

"Do not weaken yourself with thought of morose, Sonia. Let us celebrate the arrival of a new ally into the fold. One who has promise of dark magic!"

The princess let out a tired breath. "Your right. Thank you once again Gundham." She turned to Kazuichi. "I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Sonia Nevermind, but please call me Sonia."

Between the squeaking of the hamsters and Sonia's smile, Kazuichi felt safe enough to relax. Maybe, just maybe this was a place where he would no longer have to run


End file.
